1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for controlling the state of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H07-117435 discloses a technology related to a vehicle control device. This publication discloses a technique of controlling vehicle body orientation using a suspension control device of variable damping force.